


Measure of a Man

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble in Eight Haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure of a Man

A decision waits  
To be seen for his mind, or  
Heart; No compromise

Strongest intellect  
Does not light a fire  
Capable of warmth

Pride, Envy, and Wrath  
Have voices louder than Hope  
There is no escape

All he had is gone  
There is nothing, save penance  
In cold, damp dungeons

He recalls: copper  
Glints in the sun as she swings  
He's rapt, as she flies

His anger and shame  
Cruelly laid bare, words unmeant  
And un-forgiven

Imprisoned by green  
The eyes that spy him, weigh him  
Judge, jury; Always

Limbs splayed akimbo  
Shed blood, façade, memories  
Measure of a man

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for lady_karelia.
> 
> Winner, Order of Merlin (3rd Class), OWL Awards (2009)


End file.
